Dark Edge
by TheMagnaka
Summary: Can Arthur save Merlin from the darkness before it's too late. whump
1. Prologue

_When I got poll results you wanted really dark Merlin whump._

_What kind of people you are?_

_Beta by SpaghetiMonkey, thank you :)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Note:<span> this story is sequel to_ Over the edge

* * *

><p>King Dylan looked around the courtyard. He greeted the regent, Prince Arthur. It had been years since Dylan had last seen the Prince – Arthur had been just a child. A lonely child, surrounded by court's wooers and a cold hearted father. Dylan had been hopeful, but now when he eyed Arthur he gritted his teeth. The regent was smiling lightly and there was joy in his eyes. Arthur was relaxed and casual. There was no sign that his life was anything but good. Then Dylan sensed something new and it made him sick. The castle was protected, protected by the Light Magic. Dylan had assumed that after the sister witches that Camelot would be without any protection. He had wondered why Morgause and her sister had failed in their quest to destroy Camelot. So, in Camelot, there was magic. Not much, but enough to make Dylan careful. It made Dylan to think of the prophecy. Had the time come already?<p>

They entered the castle and took off their winter clothes. Dylan's gaze fell to the regent's servant. He was a tall, skinny, and average looking servant.

"Something wrong Merlin?" Dylan heard Arthur's whispering to the servant.

"I tell you later."

So the servant and prince were on a first name basis. Unusual.

Then Dylan felt it.

Magic.

The purest magic.

It was him, the servant. And he was a close friend of Arthur.

Suddenly Dylan reached his hand and turned the servant around just when he was about to pass the king.

Their eyes finally met.

Merlin and Dylan stared each other.

That's when he felt it.

He felt the power.

And in the deep he felt the darkness.

The king watched the servant who hurried away and almost tripped over his own feet.

Dylan smiled. Maybe it wasn't too late after all.


	2. King Dylan

King Dylan looked around the courtyard. He greeted the regent, Prince Arthur. It had been years since Dylan had last seen the Prince – Arthur had been just a child. A lonely child, surrounded by court's wooers and a cold hearted father. Dylan had been hopeful, but now when he eyed Arthur he gritted his teeth. The regent was smiling lightly and there was joy in his eyes. Arthur was relaxed and casual. There was no sign that his life was anything but good. Then Dylan sensed something new and it made him sick. The castle was protected, protected by the Light Magic. Dylan had assumed that after the sister witches that Camelot would be without any protection. He had wondered why Morgause and her sister had failed in their quest to destroy Camelot. So, in Camelot, there was magic. Not much, but enough to make Dylan careful. It made Dylan to think of the prophecy. Had the time come already?

They entered the castle and took off their winter clothes. Dylan's gaze fell to the regent's servant. He was a tall, skinny, and average looking servant.

"Something wrong Merlin?" Dylan heard Arthur's whispering to the servant.

"I tell you later."

So the servant and prince were on a first name basis. Unusual.

Then Dylan felt it.

Magic.

The purest magic.

It was him, the servant. And he was a close friend of Arthur.

Suddenly Dylan reached his hand and turned the servant around just when he was about to pass the king.

Their eyes finally met.

Merlin and Dylan stared each other.

That's when he felt it.

He felt the power.

And in the deep he felt the darkness.

The king watched the servant who hurried away and almost tripped over his own feet.

Dylan smiled. Maybe it wasn't too late after all.


	3. Politics? I hate it!

Merlin ran. His heart hammering in his ears, he was convinced that anyone who walked by could easily hear it. He went through the hall ways, down to stairs and into the lower castle. He opened the door to Gaius' chambers and froze.

"Gwen? Is something wrong?"

So typical Merlin, Gwen thought. She clearly could see that Merlin was one who needed help. His face was ashen and sweaty, and he shivered all over. Then Merlin swayed and Gwen hurried to him.

"Merlin, you should sit." Gwen demanded.

Merlin nodded. He couldn't deny he would feel better if he did it.

"Where is Gaius?" His voice shook. Gwen could feel how cold his skin was.

"He's coming soon. Have you been out? Gaius said that you can't go out yet. You are not recovered from our ordeal yet." Gwen hurried to make hot tea and Merlin slumped further onto the chair.

"That's the problem." Merlin said.

"What Merlin?"

"Guinevere, please do me a favor."

Gwen stopped and looked at Merlin's serious face. This tone belonged to the Merlin who was a powerful warlock, and Camelot's protector. It was weird to see him like that. His whole essence changed. He looked much older, and wiser. His eyes belonged to a man who was seeing too much, and experiencing too much for a man his age. Gwen didn't want to see Merlin like this. Not after that terrible morning of Midwinter Day when she thought that they had lost him forever.

"What is it Merlin?" Gwen pleaded.

"King Dylan, don't go near him, for any reason. Promise me Guinevere." Merlin demanded. "Stay here and help Gaius, help your brother in forge, but don't go to the upper halls, don't go near his chambers. Promise me."

"I promise. But all I can do is promise. What else is wrong Merlin?" Gwen felt a mild panic rise up in her. Merlin covered his eyes and rubbed his temple.

"Dark magic, so much dark magic that it…" Merlin shook his head and trailed off.

"Have you told Arthur yet? Can you do something?"

"No I haven't. He is with king Dylan now, and I can't be there. He has so much magic and he sensed mine. And no, I can't just do something because someone possesses a great deal of magic, light or dark, it doesn't mean that he will use it against us. We don't know why he is here but I'm afraid that that isn't anything good. I can only be on alert now. I have to inform about his magic to Arthur. I can't do anything because Dylan is a king and because in our kingdom magic is still forbidden. If I do something imprudent when I don't know what's going on, then I can create bigger chaos. Oh I hate politics. It was lot easier when Arthur didn't know that I have magic." Merlin explained.

"I see. So the problem is that he's the King, too high above you. And Arthur is only regent so he can't do anything reckless either before you know for sure. If you or Arthur does something imprudent, in the worst case you can maybe start a war." Gwen sat other side of the table and put the hot tea in front of Merlin.

Merlin smiled at her, even though his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You really are the future Queen Guinevere."

Gwen blushed.

"Stop that Merlin. It is embarrassing."

Merlin reached out his hand and held Gwen's hand is own.

"No it isn't Gwen. You are going to be a wonderful queen someday. Arthur loves you. The people love you. I love you. "

Gwen kissed his long fingers, smiling. "How can I ever live without you Merlin? You are the light. Without you I'm certain that Camelot will fall. Even though Arthur, or I, rule this realm."

Merlin sighed and turned his face, his hand slipping away from Gwen's.

"I only wish that it would be such a simple task Gwen."

Gwen saw the sadness in his eyes, but this time she didn't know how to comfort him. She heard the door open again, and Merlin pulled himself together.

"Gaius, I think I need one of your books."

()

Dylan looked around his guest room. It was same that he had before, he walked around and hummed. He said that he wanted to rest and withdraw in his chambers. The servant was gone. Now he had to act fast. He uttered the simple spell, opened the door and walked out. The guards didn't notice him at all. Dylan recalled where the royal chambers were and headed there. There weren't many people around, because it was a cold day and corridors were the coldest place to stay. No one noticed him when he finally stopped before the king's chamber's door. Dylan glanced to the guard who didn't do anything to stop him. It was a simple spell, but it was strong. He knocked on the door.

"Come in, come in." The weak voice answered and Dylan grinned. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Uther, I have come to meet with you." Dylan greeted the king of Camelot who stood in the middle of the room, his eyes tired, a weak smile on his lips.

"Dylan. Oh, it's been such a long time when I saw you last." Uther said. Dylan's smile was even wider than before. It was true! The king was in a weak state, his mind was in chaos.

"I'm glad to see you again." Dylan walked to Uther's side and lay his hands on the king's shoulders. "You look well."

"Thank you, it is kind Dylan that you say so. We have had, difficult times." Uther's gaze wandered.

"I'm so sorry that I have to ask you one small favor my friend, right when we have just met." Dylan tried to sound sad.

"No, no ask whatever you want." Uther said.

"There is one man who I want to meet privately."

"Who is that?" Uther wanted to know.

"Merlin."


	4. Near the edge again

_No excuses that I haven't wrote anything at the time. Just little bit tired to do anything so I kept a break from the writing. Now, back in the business. _

_Reviews keep me going you know (And I know that there is lot and lot of readers because the alerts :) Thanks.)_

* * *

><p><em>No beta in this chapter yet<em>

* * *

><p>"Gwaine, go and find Merlin. Now." Arthur commanded. He was irritated that he couldn't go himself but he had too much job to do.<p>

"Sure princess." Gwaine looked exactly like how Arthur felt. Worried and nervous.

"Lancelot, keep an eye on the king Dylan. Leon, you should check his knights, I want to know if there is anything strange. "

The knights leaved and Gwaine headed towards the physician's chambers. There he found Merlin his nose on the books.

"Merlin. What is wrong?" Gwaine asked and Merlin looked his friend and sighed.

"King Dylan."

"Yes, we guessed so much." Gwaine said. "Arthur is worried."

"He has magic. Lot of magic. Dark magic. So much of it that it is…" Merlin was irritated and tried to find words to explain.

"Easy mate. What you want me to do?"

Before Merlin could answer the door opened and one of the king's personal guard stood there.

"The king requests your presence Merlin. Immediately. " The guard said. Merlin and Gwaine looked each other.

"Find Arthur, tell him. Hurry." Merlin said and followed the guard.

()

When Merlin arrived to the king's chambers he knew that something was wrong. He knocked at the door and entered when he heard someone to give consent. Moment, he hesitated but stepped inside.

"My king? You wanted to see me?"

"Merlin? Oh, yes you are Merlin. My friend here wanted to see you." Uther smiled and looked too unfocused to be okay. Only now Merlin saw Dylan who stepped out of the shadows. Uther turned his back to Merlin and moved near the fireplace.

"He is under my control now. It was easy, really. He is so weak in his mind. "King Dylan smiled and came closer to Merlin. Merlin backed. He opened his mouth to yell help but Dylan was faster. He reached to touch Merlin's chest. Merlin felt how the magic pierced him.

"No!"

Merlin dropped on his knees. His heart pounded faster and loud.

"Now, oh mighty Emrys, you will bring the magic back to the Camelot."

Merlin watched Dylan laughing. He stumbled on his feet and reached the door and almost fell again. His field of view became blur.

"Go, and let the darkness rise!" Dylan roared behind of him.

Merlin held himself upright against the wall. He was scared. He knew that he wasn't ready for this. He tottered out of the room. The guards didn't even look him when he passed them. Merlin guessed that Dylan was controlling them too. He walked through the corridor, his head hurting, his mind fuzzy.

He heard someone calling him.

"Merlin?"

It was Arthur.


	5. Over the dark edge

_Sorry. I have been so lazy lately to write (and busy and sick AGAIN)._

_Merlin season 4 begin today. Yay!_

* * *

><p>When Gwaine told Arthur what Merlin was told him, all the fear what Arthur was felt all day increased rabidly. When Lancelot run up to him and told that the king Dylan was missing Arthur froze. He tried to think. He tried to imagining what Dylan had in mind.<p>

"Father." Arthur realized.

"What?" Gwaine asked when Arthur hurried out of the room. Arthur didn't listen. He runs. The way was long because the king's dwelling was other side of the castle.

In the hallway he saw someone collapsed beside the wall.

It was Merlin, trying to catch his breath.

"Merlin!"

Arthur hurried over his friend and helped him stood up.

"What is wrong? Merlin, are you hurt?"

Suddenly Merlin pulled Arthur close to him. Without hesitation Arthur circled his hands around him and waited. Slowly Merlin's trembling stopped and Arthur felt how he relaxed.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Arthur. Everything is fine now." Merlin whispered and smiled. But Arthur didn't saw that his smile was twisted. That there was evil grin in his friend's lips. All what he know was pain. Keen pain in his stomach. Like something sharp had passed through his clothes, pierced his skin and sunk in his body. But how could that be? Arthur stepped away from Merlin's hug and suddenly there was more pain when something yanked out of him. Arthur cried and his hands touched wet place on his stomach. Arthur saw the knife in Merlin's hand. That was Arthur's gift to Merlin just couple of days ago. Its blade was bloody. He looked Merlin's eyes but he didn't found his friends caring blue eyes. Those eyes were black like startles night full of dark clouds. Merlin stepped front of him and again Arthur felt the pain. Merlin helped him gently lie on the floor.

"Merlin?" Arthur sight darkened. He tried took a hold on Merlin.

"Hys now. Sleep my prince. You don't have to worry anything anymore. I promise. Close your eyes and sleep. I take care of everything."

Arthur couldn't say anything. He closed his eyes and the darkness rolled over him.


	6. Who needs friends?

Dylan smiled when he heard how the scream echoed in the hallway. He looked at the guards at the doorway.

"Don't let anyone inside."

"Yes sire!" guards responded. Their eyes were empty. They were completely under Dylan's magic. Dylan shut the door and looked the king of Camelot who sat before the fireplace.

"Is everything alright?" Uther asked.

"Yes my friend, everything is perfectly fine." Dylan walked beside of him and moved the hand front of Uther's eyes.

"Sleep."

Uther's head plumped down and he fell asleep. Dylan sat also and looked the fire.

"Now Merlin, now I'm going to sat and watches how you destroy your beloved Camelot."

()

Lancelot couldn't believe what he saw.

Merlin stood there, grinning like everything was perfectly fine.

And Arthur…

Arthur lay motionless. Blood dyed the floor under him.

"Merlin!" Gwaine rushed forward before Lancelot was able to prevent him.

"Gwaine, look out!"

But it was too late. In one hand move Merlin sent his friend fly and Gwaine hit the wall and slumped motionless on the floor. Lancelot was sure that he heard something cracking.

"Merlin, what you have done?" Lancelot asked and Merlin turned to look at him. His head leaned a little.

"What you mean Lancelot?"

"You, you have… You stabbed Arthur. You have attacked against your friends Merlin."

"So?"

Then Lancelot realized.

"King Dylan. He has done something to you Merlin."

Merlin began to walk towards him. Instinctively, Lancelot retreated.

"Merlin, what is going on?"

Merlin stopped. His smile was blissful.

"He showed it to me. He showed me, what truly is my destiny. How I bring magic back to these lands."

"Your destiny is beside of Arthur. Your destiny is guiding him and protects the Camelot."

Merlin turned to look Arthur.

"Beside of him? Beside of that arrogant prat? He is nothing to me. At him there is not enough power to protect what is precious to me. "

"He is your friend Merlin!" Lancelot yelled and immediately knew that he was made the mistake.

Instantly Merlin's whole person changed. It seemed as if he had grown the length. It was something dark and so scary that Lancelot wanted to run away. But he couldn't move himself.

"Friend? Why I need friends around of me? Me, who has all the power to rule over these lands."

Merlin's voice quiet, but it echoed powerfully inside of Lancelot's mind. He wanted to curl up in a corner somewhere away from that voice.

"You are not yourself Merlin. Listen to me. You have to fight. "

"Quiet!"

Lancelot felt how he was throwned back and he rolled in the floor. Breathing heavily, he rose to his knees.

"Merlin, please, listen."

Merlin raised his hand. His eyes, glowing with golden.

"Merlin. Stop this." Lancelot begged. He realized that he was trembling all over with fear.

All of sudden Merlin's eyes glazed and the gold flow fade away. With thud, he was lying on the ground.

It was Gwaine. He was standing behind Merlin, his sword raised. He had hit Merlin with a sword handle.

"Shit. I think he broke a couple of my ribs."


	7. The shadows

_Alright, I'm sorry, it took time. Some problems. And I don't work with beta right now so you just have to bear my terrible English until I work this out, so you don't have to comment about that. Sorry. And this chapter is short, I know. But, my goal is finish this story in this month. I hope. Wish me luck._

* * *

><p>Lancelot stumbled up and hobbled to see Arthur, fear engraving at bottom of the stomach. Gently he rolled the prince on his back and quickly tore piece of cloth of his tunic to cover the wound.<p>

"Is he still alive?" Gwaine asked. Lancelot took the pulse and find it poorly. "We must take him to Gaius. And… Merlin? "

"Totally out of this world. I think I hit unnecessarily hard." Gwaine answered. Lancelot shook his head, still incredulous of the whole situation.

"What do we do with him? Bind him?" Gwaine seemed doubtful.

"He not stay tied for long." Lancelot sighed and lifted Arthur gently in his arms.

"Then I'll take him too." Gwaine decided. "I think that he will remain unconscious still some time. Maybe Gaius know something."

Lancelot just nodded. He was too worried about Arthur right now. They have to deal Merlin later. He looked at Gwaine.

"Can we somehow avoid the attention? I think you know more of the caste."

Gwaine grinned. "Follow me."

They hurried through the corridors, the route Lancelot was never even thought about. He knew that Gwaine and Percival had scoured the whole castle thoroughly, but apparently Gwaine also knew what time to go what way without seeing.

Lancelot looked how the wound was still bleeding. The prince's breath was too weak. The lips were bluish. He prayed it would not be too late.

()

It was familiar feeling.

He was all alone there.

And his world was coming to it's end.

But he didn't afraid.

He felt the shadows around of him, comforting him.

They were there for him.

Waiting for him.

He remembered. Someone was said that he should accept the darkness inside of him.

Accept the loneliness.

Accept that there was nothing for him.

There was no happiness waiting for him, when they all drown in the tears.

It was just the beginning of the end.

_Come closer_, the shadows whispered to him.

_Yes, we are here for you to use._

_We are your power._

_We love you._

_There is nothing else than us._

And he wrapped himself in the darkness.


	8. I stay with you

He felt how the pain parched inside of him. He didn't remembered any pain like this. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. He tasted the iron on his tongue. He was not able to crack his eyes. Wave of pain took him, but also brought him back. He tried to understand what had happened.

_Merlin…_

Someone was talking. Quietly, trying to remain calm. But he knew, he knew that tone. He had heard it too often. He had spoken to like that himself. That tone belonged to the dying people. 'Stay calm. All is well. Rest in a moment. You're up in no time. The wound is not bad, but ...' There was always _but_.

_Merlin…_

Where was he, his friend? Why he didn't heard his friend's voice.

He tried to scream aloud when the pain tore through him, and left him blind to the world.

_MERLIN!_

Why he couldn't see? The sun, the moon, the light was gone.

Why he was left him in the dark? Why he was alone now, _Merlin…_

Shadow in the heart.

Twilight of life.

But still, in the dark, he heard heartbeat.

He found the sound.

_Melrin…_

Weak sound, but still there.

_Don't give up, don't give up…_

_Merlin…_

_I stay with you in the darkness…_

()

That annoying voice, calling him again and again. It was nuisance.

In the dark he still felt it. The warmness of light. Annoying him.

He tried to silence his heartbeat.

_Go away…_

He was become darkness.

There was no room for light.

_GO AWAY!_

There is no dawn, no day.

I'm left in the darkness.

And he had task to do. He had to call the magic back. His, not anyone else's. His. He didn't need anyone else. Why did he miss anyone beside of him? Around him was darkness. He doesn't missed more.

He woke up.

()

He woke up in his restless sleep. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

He crawled out of the cave and looked up at the sky.

There were no stars.

The winter night was silent.

The silence was landed over the realm.

_Merlin…_

He spread his wings and hurled himself up, high in the sky.

He had to hurry.

Hurry, before Merlin would call the darkness.

Before he went to sacrifice himself to the nothingness.

* * *

><p><em>I try to decide whether to have this sad or happy ending. Tell what you think.<em>

_I allow the anonymous review again, so behave, okay? You don't have to mention my bad English. There is going to be beta, but later. You can wait until then if you are not happy now. Right?_

_I still hope that you like my all stories LOL_


	9. What we have to do, is not what we want

He could feel it.

Emrys was more powerful than what he was though.

And what powerful the one was, then deeper was his darkness.

Dylan was hopeful.

The darkness around the Camelot was rising and waited the call to step to this realm.

He laughed and looked the king who was sleeping. The king didn't know that his son was in danger. In deathly danger. The prince was almost gone now. His life was fading.

Now he just has to wait for the right time to strike.

The plan was going wonderfully.

()

They couldn't stop him. He just waved his hand preventing them to do anything. It was as if he had not really even notice them at all. Merlin walked out of the door, leaving gasping men behind.

"How Dylan has received grip on him?" Gwaine was sitting on the floor, holding his sore ribs. Gaius seemed to be too deep in his though to respond. Perhaps too much in shock. But, above all, he just couldn't answer.

Lancelot looked at Arthur who was lying on the table.

"How is he?" Lancelot asked. He watched how Arthur's chest slowly rose and fell. But he was too motionless, too pale. Gaius had managed to make up for him, but…

"Not good, not good at all." Gaius sighed. "I don't think that there is much time to left."

Lancelot dropped his gaze from Arthur. He wanted to do something. And he knew what. Something what he didn't want to do.

"We have to stop Merlin." Lancelot murmured. Gaius nodded. "I studied the book what Merlin was reading earlier. I think that I now know what Dylan is doing. And… Lancelot, what ever its take, you have to stop Merlin."

Lancelot looked him. Gaius seemed to be casting a farewell to Merlin as well. And vaguely Lancelot knew that what Merlin had done to Arthur, will broke Merlin's heart when he finally might grasp the situation again.

Gwaine stood up and hissed in pain. "We need a really really good plan. And quickly."

"Where he is heading?" Lancelot asked.

"To the catacombs. I have a map." Gaius answered.

Lancelot looked Gwaine. He seemed withdrawn. They both already sensed what they would perhaps go to do. And they had little time to prepare themselves.

"We can think something on our way to there. Gaius?" Lancelot decided.

Gaius nodded and gave him the map what was old, falling apart. "Follow the red marks. And, good luck."

* * *

><p><em>Doing again short chapters, sorry, but I update more today so... Still think about the end. Oh, what to do...<em>


	10. His last breath

He had to wake up.

He didn't want to see the fields of Elysium.

He wanted to go back to the scattered earth.

He wanted to see his friend one more time.

But he was sinking into the silent desert.

Falling…

But he was promised.

To Merlin.

To be there with him.

As he would die now...

He have to wake up. He just have to.

For the one last question.

"Gai..us…"

Then the old man was there, leaning over him. Arthur watched his tired face and sad eyes.

"Is it… too late?"

"Never is too late." Gaius' sighed.

"Never… too… late." Arthur repeated and smiled and closed his eyes.

Arthur took his last breath.


	11. My son

Oh, he felt it.

He felt how the life of the prince was slipping away. Finally.

And he felt Emrys. How powerful were his steps.

"He is calling the darkness inside of this realm. He is calling it and nothing is going to stop me anymore. I will be the most powerful of all!" Dylan yelled with joy.

"Dylan, what are you speaking? I feel tired. Really tired. I…"

Dylan turned to look Uther who was sitting in his bed's edge.

"Maybe you should know now, my old friend." Dylan smiled like a wolf before his prey. "Do you never know that I have magic? No, of course not. Otherwise I never could be here. You could never welcome the man in here who has magic."

"Magic? You, have magic? That can't…"

"But yes it is. It is true. But I'm not so powerful, but I know how to cast manipulation spells and how to awake the darkness inside the people's hearts. You know that darkness, don't you? It's eating you alive in all these long years after your wife's dead."

"Don't speak…"

"I speak what I want!" Dylan screamed and tried to calm down again. "You want to know what I do? Very well. I tell you. I'm calling the darkness. Or, not me but Emrys. His power is… it really is something else. He can break the protection spell what lay in here. Do you knew it? Camelot, it's building in very special place. When you panned the magic you weakened it, but not enough."

"What you are talking about?"

"Old Camelot was built to this place to guard something very old and very special. And highly dangerous. When every one of the druids has to leave, the spell what is working is weakened over these years. But to break it, the sacrifice is needed. The life is needed. I casted the spell to that stupid servant boy. How could he be so naïve. Now he uses his power to call and then he pay the sacrifice. His life."

Dylan looked king's confused face. How he tried to realize what was happening.

"Arthur…. Arthur will stop you…" Uther whispered.

Dylan smiled sarcastically.

"Your son is dead you fool! Dead by Emry's hand. And soon Emrys is dead and I can rule this realm!"

Uther stared him.

"My son is dead? My son… dead…" Uther eyes widened when he realized what Dylan was saying.

"Yes. But because that protection spells I can't kill you yet. You are the last link. Look the outside. The storm is coming. The Dark is rising. Soon, very soon…."

"You killed my son!" Uther yelled and he grabbed his sword. Dylan turned to look and raised his hand.

But nothing stopped Uther.


	12. Seeing the light of the sun

He knew where he was going.

He knew the path.

He knew every single red marks.

He walked with silence.

He felt his heart racing.

He was so near, but still it seemed to be so far away.

In the catacombs was always night.

He wondered when the darkest of shadows surrounded him.

He wondered was he going to see the light again.

The sun's warmness on his face.

But, how he could miss something like that?

If he needed a light, he would set the fire.

Where he needed the sunlight?

He stopped.

_We are your love…_

_We are your hate…_

_We are what you desire most…_

_We give you the world…_

The shadows whispered to him.

"I know." He murmured.

Still… Something was wrong.

Love.

Hate.

Desire.

World.

He shook his head and continued to walk, his steps heavy, foot digging in the dirt.

He was closer.

He was anxious to know.

_We give you the life…_

He stopped again.

Wondering again.

_We take your pain…_

These shadows, how they whispered to him.

But he couldn't think the answers.

So he walked forward.

When he finally came to the end he saw the signs in the wall.

"Old magic. Older than Old Region's. Older than this land." He murmured and smiled.

He was ready.

But then the shadows around him moved.

They hovered.

Something was coming through them.

And bright light stepped middle of them to front of Merlin.

_Merlin. Do not do this. Don't listen them. _

"Why you are here?" Merlin was looking Arthur who stood there like he was never wounded. His voice full of despair.

_I came to stop you. If you do this, you die. I don't want you to die. Not you too…_

"You are dead." Merlin realized. He felt pain strike in his mind. It was odd. Why he felt that?

_Yes, yes I'm. Merlin, listen to your heart. You know this is wrong way. This is how you release the Dark what it sealed away. These shadows, they are nothing like you. You accepted your darkness. Do you remember? Just couple of days ago you fight…_

"Silence!" Merlin screamed and he put his hands over his ears.

_You have to listen to me! Dylan, Dylan is behind of this. This is not you. This is something what…_

"Magic… Magic has to return." Merlin muttered and walked forward, right through Arthur. He raised his hand towards the signs.

_Stop this! Merlin! STOP! _Arthur's tone was now more authority. Merlin blinked his eyes.

"My king…" Merlin lowered his hand.

_Merlin, I beg you my friend. Don't do this. Don't you feel it? Dylan…_

Something was wrong.

He shook his head.

Why he was doing this?

Where were the shadows?

"I have to call the magic…" Merlin raised his hand again toward the signs.

_NO!_

Merlin hesitated.

The Light.

His choice.

"Arthur…"

But then there was laud yell and he turned and saw how Gwaine was attacking toward him so he casted the spell what throw the knight on the ground.

Then, dull _thump_ and Merlin's whole body startled. There was pain in his chest. He looked down. It was arrow. Small, right next to his heart.

"Merlin…"

Merlin looked up and saw Lancelot who stood there, the crossbow still aimed to him.

"Lancelot?" He could see the tears.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry… Merlin…" Lancelot begged. Merlin fell on his knees.

What he had done?

He was let his darkest shadows to rose.

He looked Arthur who smiled sadly to him.

Merlin felt tears in his cheek. He looked Lancelot and Gwaine.

"Thank you, thank… you…" There was blood in his lips and he fell on the ground. Lancelot started to run towards him.

"Arthur…" Merlin whispered and closed his eyes.

He didn't afraid.

Arthur was there.

Beside of him.

* * *

><p><em>And that's it for today. I still not know how to end this... Let me know if you have some good ideas.<em>


	13. Kilgharrah

Uther stared the bodies. One of them was his son. One of them was his son's servant. Both death.

Gaius watched the king.

They couldn't tell him.

Uther was assumed that Dylan was killed them both.

In own way, it was right.

Gwen was there, she refused to look Lancelot. She knew. She couldn't accept it. The lost was too painful.

Lancelot and Gwaine stood beside the other knights.

Lancelot, still in shock, and Gwaine, already in small drunk.

Gaius though would either of them stay in Camelot.

Do they want to stay?

Uther opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't.

Suddenly the doors opened and the guard rushed in.

He looked terrified.

"Sire! It's the dragon!"

()

Kilgharrah stood high in the rampart, looking how the humans screamed.

Then he regularized some familiar faces.

"Uther!" He roared.

The king stood there, looking tired and resigned in his life.

"You, you are alive?" Uther was stunned.

"Bring them here, before is too late you fool." Kilgharrah commanded and Gaius started to run back inside.

"What you are speaking dragon?" Uther yelled and backed when Kilgharrah suddenly spread his wings and landed in the courtyard.

"Those two bigger fools. Your son and his servant."

"What do you want of them?"

"I can save them."

Surprised silence descended upon the yard.

"You lie."

"I do not lie." Kilgharrah said with proud. He looked past the king, and Uther turned to look. Gwaine and Percival were carrying the bodies.

"Bring them here knights."

The knights didn't look the king who stood there, his mouth closing and opening when he tried to say something.

"Can you help him? Can you still save him?" Uther asked.

"I have no power over his life." Kilgharrah said and looked the prince and Uther bowed his head dawn with resign.

"But I have some power over this one." Kilgharrah lowered his head above Merlin.

"You have power over him but not my son? Why?" Uther wanted to know.

"The reasons are not you to know. But I can save him, and he, can save your son."

"This boy, this servant, can save Arthur?" Uther truly tried to understand what was happening.

"Two sides of same coin." Kilgharrah said and decreased one of his claws on the wound. "It's not time yet Merlin. Not in long time I afraid. Come back, we need you in here. We need your power."

And the golden glow surrounded them.


	14. Epilogue

There were just two of them. And the dragon. In a small distance from them Kilgharrah was waiting.

"I hope that you don't go." Arthur whispered. Merlin didn't look him, he looked the Camelot what shine middle of the snow. It all seemed like a distant nightmare here, middle of the all whiteness.

"You know that I have to."

"But it wasn't your fault." Arthur tried.

"No, it was very much my fault. And I have responsibilities. This is one of them." Merlin sighed heavily. He didn't want to go but things had gone from bad to worse. Now he just had to make sure that the case should be closed permanently.

"But you come back." It sounded awfully lot of asking and finally Merlin looked his friend and grinned.

"Of course. If I'm gone too long you are going to get yourself killed."

They looked each other for a moment. Finally Arthur awkwardly hugged Merlin.

"Be careful."

"You too. Okay, ready now Kilgharrah?" Merlin started to walk toward the dragon.

"When ever you are, young one." Kilgharrah stood up and stretched. Arthur watched how Merlin skillfully got up to dragon's back. Soon they were far in the sky, flying toward north.

"Idiot." Arthur murmured.

_Clot pole._

Arthur smiled.

* * *

><p><em>And that's it. Because I didn't got any reviews in my latest chapters and so, and I didn't know what you maybe wanted, I end it here, sorry folks. I try to find someone to beta this and let you know then. Bye. And thanks.<em>


End file.
